Diplomatic Chat
Log Title: Diplomatic Chat Characters: Deathsaurus, Delusion Location: Valvolux Date: September 26, 2019 TP: non-TP Summary: A grouchy Deathsaurus goes to Valvolux to practice Diplomacy. Delusion offers some perspective as well. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 20:22:26 on Thursday, 26 September 2019.' Deathsaurus flies towards Valvolux, looking rather angry with life the universe and everything. He lands and approaches the gates, wings wrapped tightly around himself. Delusion makes sure to be near the gates, given the conversation elsewhere. She's expecting to see Deathsaurus. However, she doesn't swoop in to collect him just yet. Instead, she lets him talk to the gate guards like everybody else does. Deathsaurus goes to the gate guards, handing over his weapons as normal. "Business at the embassy." he says to them, respecting the rules of Valvolux while he is here. Delusion is on the other side of the gate, lounging up against one of the buildings nearby. She gives Deathsaurus a little wave as he checks in. Deathsaurus gives a deep bow to Delusion, formal as always. "Greetings, Delusion." he says after checking in. "Forgiv my sudden hostilities over the channels." Delusion nods back to Deathsaurus. "If I couldn't forgive bad moods, I wouldn't have survived as long as I have," she says. "Think nothing of it." Deathsaurus nods "Well its more then a bad mood. Its many more enemies to contend with." he says. "How is Valvolux recovering?" Delusion smirks. "It's recovering quite well. A couple of injuries in battle doesn't slow things much." She begins to stroll towards the Decepticon embassy. "I am pleased with the work ethic here." Deathsaurus nods "The embassy is looking wonderful." he says. "We are greatful that such a thing can be accomplished considering all thats happened. Our lord is gearing up for war, however the day to day operations of the empire falls to the nearest governor. You're speaking to him." He says. "and now a new enemy enters the field." Delusion chuckles. "New? Hardly. You may have not heard about their presence mostly due to a bias among the Deception Command- most of them don't consider organics a proper threat, even after all this time. Besides, there's no grudge match there- not like what stands between Megatron and Optimus Prime." She tilts her head. "Of course, all this would be moot if Earth were not contested space." Deathsaurus nods "Trust me. I know. The response has been dismissive. Most of them dont really trust me as a Commander either. But I can prove both if I bring this earth to heel." Delusion shrugs. "Good luck, then. They can be surprisingly inventive, those humans." Deathsaurus nods "I hate to poke at them unless absolutely necessary but they are aiding Iacon." Delusion smirks again. "Of course. Have to secure the supply lines. One of the first rules of war." Deathsaurus nods "Of course. It surprises me not that I am painted as a child and a tyrant. They will learn." Delusion chuckles. "Deathsaurus. Of -course- you're a tyrant. Peace through tyranny is the Decepticon way. Objecting to that designation because other people disapprove and disagree is what shows your own thin plate." Deathsaurus nods "Ah. So if its a monster they want. Then a monster I should give them." Delusion shakes her head. "It's not about what they want. It's about what -you- are. If you approve of what you are, then what they say should not matter. If you are not pleased with your path- then change it. Complaining about labels is only useful in a diplomatic sense, and even that is limited." Deathsaurus admits "After the death of Star Saber, Im not really sure what I am. The Decepticons look to me to lead when Megatron is away. I am a governor, I suppose." Delusion nods sympathetically. "You've had your revenge, and now your purpose is missing. That is common. And you are choosing to fill the mold given you by your superior officers. Doing so will give you time to consider what role you want to have in the future." She spreads her hands. "But- you may wish to be wary of burned bridges. Intemperate words may close avenues you will want later." Deathsaurus looks to Delusion who has hit it dead on. "I should work on my probe but other then that. What should I do. THis needs to be addressed." Delusion nods. "And it is a decision for you to make. You have strength and resources- you could accomplish much more than many others. You could choose to serve loyally, as Soundwave and Valour do. You could mark out a fiefdom and rule it as a protectorate within the Empire, as the Insecticons do. Or you could try your luck and leave, to see how far your own strength and skills can go." Deathsaurus pauses "I had my empire for years but now its different." he says. "I should rebuild it. Defection would just put those who serve me at unneessary risk." Delusion spreads her hands. "Necessary and unnecessary depend on your values and your goals. If those are clear, then what is necessary quickly becomes clear as well." Deathsaurus pauses "My values. I wish to strengthen my empire. rebuild it. Expand into the galaxy. I wish to probe the nebula and see if theres anything left of my fortress to rebuild. I respect honor, strength, unity. Peace through tyranny. The Decepticons are my best bet towards achieving that goal." Delusion nods and folds her arms. "And as long as you leave us alone while you're off doing that, we'll have no problems." Deathsaurus nods "You have always been a supporter and ally of the Destrons. I will respect that as best I can." Deathsaurus looks at his symbol "However, I am torn. I have taken a vow to another warlord. And I am subject to his orders." Delusion smirks. "Ally may be a bit far.. since you are, indeed, commanded by another. I am pleased enough if our neutrality is respected and we can trade." Deathsaurus nods "Fair enough. I respect, and acknowledge your city and wish to continue trade agreements." Delusion leans up against a wall. "So. Anything else on your processor tonight?" Deathsaurus pauses. "Just think I might be too tired and too sober for all this. Yourself?" Delusion chuckles. "Unfortunately, whether tired or not, I must remain sober. With the Decepticons riled up and the Autobots vulnerable, there is a greater chance for an army to roll past and decide to try for the neutral cities along the way." Deathsaurus nods "ANd I must be prepared for conquests." he says. "Its speeding up isnt it? This war." Delusion shrugs. "It has its exciting times and its boring times. There have been periods when next to no fighting happened. Not because of a lack of willing participants, but because each side had to tend to their own needs in order to have the means. And then, once one side or another was prepared, they fight until there's a set back or a sudden lack, and things fall quiet again. That's the rhythm of a long war." Deathsaurus nods "Its different then resource collecting with your warworld. Its a different field then piracy." Delusion nods. "It is. And you'll find that many of those who've been at this for a long time have ways to cope with the slow periods. Not all of them are approved of or even officially allowed, but they persist." Deathsaurus nods "Yes. I suppose its something I'll have to learn too, if I survive to see one." Delusion nods, then straightens up from the wall. "I'm afraid I'll have to be on my way- there's much to do. If you do find that you need to discuss things further, you know how to contact us." Deathsaurus nods "And my frequencies are open." he bows. "I am glad we still have our alliance." Delusion chuckles. "Trading partners," she corrects, and she waves as she begins to stride purposefully away. Deathsaurus nods "Trading partners. Of course." he smirks and walks away, his job here tone. Log session ending at 22:00:03 on Thursday, 26 September 2019.